


IV

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: История познания Тима Дрейка от пальцев к целому, рассказанная урывками и полуправдами [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все иллюстрации авторства <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile">timmy_failure</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. IV.1

**Author's Note:**

> Все иллюстрации авторства [timmy_failure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile).

Однажды Кон сбился со счёта и перестал ставить крестики в календаре, больше не зная, сколько дней прошло с того злополучного вечера. Каждый день был похож на другой, и их было много. Однажды их стало больше трёхсот шестидесяти пяти. Кон отметил этот день траура, дочитав книгу «Жизнь с психотравмой близких». Тим — начавшимися мигренями.  
Его лечащий врач, едва узнав об этом, немедленно выписал ему анальгетики и попросил снизить нагрузку. Все, кто был рядом — их соседка, лечащие врачи, Кон и его друзья, и даже Рас понимали, что Тим слишком старается. Он не щадил себя, и стресс давал о себе знать не только снижением аппетита, но и ежевечерней головной болью, которая, судя по выражению лица Тима, была настолько сильной, что он с трудом выдерживал.  
У обезболивающего был единственный побочный эффект. Тим, и без того уставший и постоянно балансирующий на грани нервного срыва, теперь боялся каждого шороха. Ночи стали длиннее, потому что тревожность не сразу давала ему заснуть.  
Кон обнимал его крепко, будто его собственная жизнь зависела от сохранности Тима, и только тогда Тим хотя бы немного расслаблялся. Страх отступал, и снотворному уже ничего не мешало подействовать.

Но и это работало не всегда.

— Они говорят, что больше никак не могут мне помочь, и что занятия реабилитацией можно заканчивать. Мол, — Тим положил таблетку снотворного на язык, запил её и откинул голову назад, проглатывая. — Я и так очень преуспел, обычно занятия прекращают намного раньше Но я даже шнурки ещё завязать не могу нормально, — он поставил стакан на тумбочку и направился к окну, чтобы закрыть шторы.  
— Ну, может быть, они и правы. По крайней мере, ты сможешь высыпаться. Ты ещё помнишь такое слово? — Коннер перестал заводить будильник и поставил его поближе к себе и подальше от Тима. — «Высыпаться». Которое не от «сыпать», а от «спать», м-м-м? — он поднял взгляд и уставился на спину Тима.  
Тим замер, и даже сейчас было видно, что он напрягся.  
— Ты чего?  
— Кон, я… — голос Тима дрогнул. — Кажется, там кто-то есть, — он нервно обернулся и посмотрел на Кона с таким паническим ужасом, что Коннер тут же подскочил и поспешил оказаться рядом.  
— Где? — он взял Тима за плечи и чуть ссутулился, вглядываясь в темноту. У них под домом рос раскидистый платан, который сейчас шумел листьями в унисон с дождём. Ливень шёл с обеда, и Кон даже побаивался, что завтра они не смогут выйти из дома.  
— Вон, смотри, — Тим вытянул руку, нервно нахмурился и неуклюже указал куда-то в темноту.  
Кон помолчал с минуту, крутя головой, склоняя её то на один бок, то на другой, но так ничего и не увидел. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит там смутную тень, но это определённо была лишь видимость.  
— Тим, там никого нет, — наконец заметил он. Тим напрягся только сильнее, начав пожёвывать щёку.  
— Нет, ну почему ты не видишь, — он снова неловко махнул рукой в сторону окна. — Вот же он стоит, длинный и в плаще, — он начал заикаться, снова теряя самообладание, и Кон прижал его к себе покрепче. — Он даже не шевелится, будто призрак какой, или вообще Дракула, или… — Тим запнулся и умолк, поднеся к губам руку. Рук он до сих пор не чувствовал, что не мешало ему, едва начав паниковать, закусывать костяшки пальцев по привычке. Коннер тут же поймал его за пальцы и сжал в своих.  
— Кон, а ты уверен, что у вас в Европе вампиров нет, или какой такой чуши? Румыния вообще далеко? — тихо и очень быстро забормотал Тим. Кон покачал головой — обезболивающее лишало Тима здравого рассудка, и это было ужасно.  
— Тим. Успокойся. Во-первых, там никого нет. Во-вторых, ты несёшь чепуху, — он попытался отвести Тима от окна, но тот снова закивал на улицу.  
— Почему ты не видишь его?! Вон там, тёмный плащ, очень длинный и… — он запнулся. — Сходи проверь! — тихо взмолился он, глядя на Кона. Потом осёкся, округлил глаза и затряс головой: — Нет! Нет, не ходи!  
Кону стало немного страшно, и обидно, и очень больно, что какие-то таблетки превращали Тима в суеверного ребёнка, подверженного паническим атакам. Он сгрёб его в объятия, погладив по голове, а потом подхватил на руки и потащил к кровати.  
— Нет там никакого Дракулы, или кого ты там уже выдумал, — он посмотрел Тиму в глаза и тот, кажется, даже слегка успокоился. — Только я, — он сел, и Тим оказался у него на коленях. Кон погладил его пальцами по щекам, будто надеясь заставить улыбнуться, и коротко поцеловал. — А пока я здесь, ты можешь никого не бояться, м-м-м?  
Тим нервно покусал губы, но, похоже, и правда начал успокаиваться. Какая разница, кто там за окном. Гораздо важнее, кто сейчас здесь.

Тим так и не зашторил окна, так что Коннер проснулся от того, что солнце светило ему прямо в глаза. До трели будильника оставалось ещё минут пятнадцать, Тим крепко спал, лёжа на животе и обнимая подушку. Кон какое-то время просто смотрел на него, размышляя, не стоит ли ему выключить будильник, закрыть шторы и лечь спать дальше, с Тимом в обнимку.  
Нет, так не пойдёт. Кон потёр лицо и сел. Раз он проснулся раньше, то это прекрасный повод приготовить нормальный завтрак вместо постоянных йогуртов и мюслей.  
Поцеловав Тима в родинку между лопатками, Кон слез с кровати и оделся. Теперь нужно было поспешить, чтобы успеть к будильнику.  
Направляясь на кухню, Кон услышал, как кто-то стучится в балконную дверь. Он удивлённо вскинул брови, оборачиваясь на звук, и увидел их соседку Стефани, в платье в цветочек и с неаккуратным пучком на затылке. Девушка что-то пыталась ему втолковать, отчаянно жестикулируя, но понять её было невозможно. Кон приоткрыл дверь, пропуская её в гостиную, и вопросительно склонил голову набок.  
— Вы знаете, что у вас под окнами уже часа два стоит какой-то мужик? — Стефани пересекла гостиную и уставилась в окно. — И это я два часа назад вернулась — а он уже стоял. Судя по его одежде, он так всю ночь простоял. Потому что дождь закончился, а он — мокрый.  
— Что? — Кон тоже подошёл к окну. И правда, в тени деревьев кто-то стоял. А он, дурак, подумал, что Тиму мерещится.  
— Я периодически выходила проверять, ушёл он или нет, а он как статуя, стоит и не шевелится. Вы его знаете? — Стефани посмотрела на Кона. Коннер растерялся, не зная, испугаться ему того, что он не поверил Тиму, или того, что у них под окнами правда кто-то стоит.  
— Ясно, не знаете, — Стефани, ничего не объясняя, влетела к ним на кухню, схватила висящий на крючке у плиты половник и развернулась ко входной двери. — Вы постойте у окна, чтобы он вас увидел. А я спрошу, кто он и чего ему надо, — заявила она и скрылась за порогом.  
Коннер пару мгновений постоял, будто не сразу сообразив, что только что произошло, а потом бросился к окну и распахнул его. В квартиру ворвалось пение птиц и гомон только-только пробуждающегося города, и оставалось только надеяться, что шум Тима не разбудит.  
Коннер высунулся из окна, собираясь прикрикнуть на Стефани, чтобы она подождала его, но вместо этого застал удивительную картину: едва заметив девушку с половником наперевес, загадочный ночной визитёр ринулся через кусты, прямо по газону, к припаркованной в тени деревьев машине. Стефани успела только подбежать и брякнуть половником по багажнику, когда незнакомец нажал на педаль газа, машина взвизгнула и сорвалась с места. Стефани с трудом удалось удержать равновесие, она, кажется, выругалась и показала водителю средний палец, а потом развернулась и тоже посмотрела на окна квартиры Тима. Демонстративно разведя руками, она поплелась обратно.

Стефани уже не возвращалась. Тим проснулся и тихо позвал Кона, не найдя его рядом. Усталый голос прорвался даже сквозь шипение масла и взбитых яиц, и Кон, сделав огонь потише, вернулся в спальню.  
Тим сидел на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло и напряжённо осматриваясь. Увидев Коннера, он тут же расслабился.  
— Я подумал, ты… я… извини, — он опустил взгляд и вздохнул. По крайней мере, его утреннее настроение, кажется, было скорее позитивным.  
— Просто встал пораньше, — Кон потрепал его по волосам. — Если ты не против, я вернусь на кухню, пока омлет не превратился в подошву от ботинка, — он поцеловал Тима в макушку и вернулся к плите. Краем глаза он видел, как Тим плетётся к окну и выглядывает на улицу, а потом вздыхает — с облегчением и печалью — и уходит одеваться.

— Похоже, мне и правда показалось ночью. Извини. Я попрошу выписать мне другие таблетки, — Тим, в джинсах и худи без застёжки, сел за стол, недовольно посмотрел на пальцы, упорно не желающие его слушаться, и неловко попытался взять в руки вилку. Кон сел рядом, краем глаза наблюдая за ним, и после третьей неудачно попытки, сам вложил ему в руки столовый прибор и сжал пальцы.  
— Вот так, — он отодвинулся и посмотрел, может ли Тим управиться с вилкой сам, и отвернулся только когда тот начал есть.  
— И они говорят, что я добился успехов, — буркнул Тим. Кон вздохнул. Тим был к себе очень требовательным, и изменить это было, пожалуй, невозможно. Можно было только быть рядом, чтобы поддерживать, когда он оступался.  
Немного поразмыслив, Коннер решил не говорить Тиму, что кто-то и правда стоял под их окнами. Стефани, конечно, сумела убедить его уйти… сегодня. Но чутьё подсказывало Кону, что этого типа они ещё увидят.  
Может, это тот, кто подсыпал Тиму в карманы стекло, и он задумал снова испортить Тиму жизнь? Нужно бы обсудить это со Стефани, выяснить, что можно, и доходчиво объяснить ему, что в этом доме ему не рады.

День был таким же, как обычно. Разве что Кону пришлось отменить репетицию, чтобы вернуться домой пораньше и заглянуть к Стефани. Выяснилось, что Стефани пыталась рассмотреть номера, но человек в плаще, похоже, совершенно не уважал правила дорожного движения и ограничения скорости.  
Кон мог только надеяться, что он не вернётся. Но вероятность этого становилась всё меньше и меньше, и теперь он был почти уверен, что вечером под их окнами снова вырастет тень.

Но пока его опасения не подтвердились, Тиму не обязательно знать, что он был прав. В конце концов, лучше пусть он списывает всё на тревожность, чем боится выйти на улицу.

Вечером Тим снова пожаловался на то, что видит тень. Он заметно нервничал, не зная, верить здравому смыслу или тревожности, и смотрел на Кона с таким трепетом, что ему снова пришлось соврать. Делая вид, что Тим принял за человека забитый мусорный контейнер, он обнимал его, уткнувшись носом в плечо, и думал о том, что теперь он точно не может просто стоять в стороне.  
Уложив Тима спать, он долго лежал рядом, всматриваясь в его лицо и дожидаясь, пока тихое дыхание станет ровным и глубоким. Только когда Тим уснул, он снова встал, неслышно подошёл к окну и выглянул. Теперь и он видел ту тень, что не давала Тиму покоя.  
Накинув халат, Кон натянул гостевые тапочки, на всякий случай достал из шкафа старенькую биту, и спустился вниз.  
Тень так и стояла под окнами их спальни, всматриваясь в тёмное окно. В руках этот человек что-то держал, и, действительно, вообще не шевелился.  
Кон прокашлялся, закинул биту на плечо и двинулся в сторону незнакомца, искренне надеясь, что эта беседа окажется достаточно доходчивой.  
— Слушай, я без понятия, что тебе нужно, но у меня есть бита и я умею ей драться, — начал он. — Но я бы очень не хотел этого делать.  
Человек уставился на него — по крайней мере, Кону так показалось в свете уличных фонарей. Покачав головой, незнакомец развернулся и поспешил прочь, явно не желая общаться ни с Коннером, ни с его битой.  
Впрочем, в этот раз Кон даже не сомневался: тень за окном они снова увидят. Только в следующий раз простым предупреждением их визитёр не отделается.

Он действительно вернулся на следующий день. Кон заметил его, выглянув на улицу, пока Тим пытался попасть по нужной кнопке на кофемолке, и тут же зашторил окна. Нет уж, сегодня не будет никаких тревог, сегодня Тим будет спать спокойно и крепко, и не встанет заспанным и опухшим от недосыпа.  
Он даже и сам почти забыл о том, что за окном кто-то есть, пока они с Тимом пересматривали чёрно-белые фильмы с Грегори Пеком, и он перебирал шрамированные пальцы, изредка целуя их костяшки. С этих пальцев всё началось, но ими ни за что не закончится. Может, конечно, Тиму всё ещё больно смотреть на собственные руки, но Коннер точно знает, что, что бы ни случилось, они всё равно будут его любимой частью Тима Дрейка.

(Впрочем, в этом можно было усомниться. Слишком уж сильно Кон любил в нём всё остальное).

Так они просидели часов до двух ночи, а потом всё же отправились в спальню, где Тим выпил снотворного и свернулся калачиком у Кона под боком. В кои-то веки он и правда ложился совершенно спокойным и не трясся от головной боли или непонятного страха. Коннер осторожно поглаживал его по волосам и прислушивался к дыханию. Бита уже ждала его в прихожей, а незнакомый им наблюдатель — на улице.

Он уже собирался снова вставать, как вдруг зазвонил мобильный телефон Тима. Тим тут же подскочил, вскидываясь, потянулся к тумбочке за телефоном и не сразу смог его взять, а потом пару раз чуть не сбросил вызов, пытаясь справиться с кнопками. На экране блестел голливудской улыбкой Дик Грейсон — один из бывших соучеников Тима, дружбу с которым Коннер тоже завёл с тех пор, как они с Тимом вместе ездили в Америку на похороны Джанет Дрейк.  
— Громкую связь включу, — сонно пробормотал Тим, всё же попав по нужной кнопке.  
— Э-э-эй, я уже думал, вы не ответите, — голос у Дика был громкий, но приятный. Кону даже показалось, что в комнате стало немного светлее, потому что Грейсон освещал её своей улыбкой, даже будучи определённо не в Вене.  
— Вообще, я имел на это полное право, учитывая, что у нас… — Тим нахмурился, посмотрев на часы. — Три часа ночи, — он подполз к Коннеру и положил голову ему на плечо. Снотворное, которое он пил, было хорошим, и не уснуть снова Тиму стоило огромных стараний.  
— Всё время забываю о разнице во времени, — Дик шумно вздохнул. — Но у меня есть оправдание!  
— Кроме того, что ты эксцентричная волшебница Глинда? — Тим громко зевнул. — Дик, я принял снотворное, и могу уснуть в любой момент, — предупредил он. Коннер приобнял его за плечи, чтобы, если Тим и правда погрузится в сон, он хотя бы не упал носом в подушку.  
— Мы потеряли Брюса, — Дик замолк, и Коннеру вдруг представилось, как он переступает с ноги на ногу.  
— В смысле? — Тим немного приободрился.  
— Дэмиан говорит, что Брюс купил билет в Вену, собрал кое-какие вещи и с тех пор его никто не видел. У вас он не объявлялся?  
— В дверь никто не звонил, — отозвался Тим. Коннер нахмурился. Брюс был первым учителем фортепиано, с которым занимался Тим, и опыт этот был не из тех, о которых Тиму было приятно вспоминать. К тому же, в ту единственную поездку в Америку Тим с Брюсом не виделся, а Кон и подавно.  
— Вспомни Брюса. Это человек, который выражает одобрение тем, что молчит, — донеслось из трубки. — Я не уверен, что он найдёт в себе силы заявиться к тебе на порог, откровенно говоря, — он помолчал, кажется, похрустывая чем-то вроде соломки. — Может, ты замечал, что за тобой следит кто-то, или там, машина преследует, или ещё что?  
— Это очень стремно звучит, Дик, я и так сижу на та… — начал Тим. Кон оборвал его, положив руку на колено, и произнёс:  
— Думаешь, он мог бы по ночам смотреть у нас под окнами?  
Тим напрягся и выпрямился. Его немного шатало от усталости и сонливости, но слова Кона определённо вызвали у него прилив сил.  
Дик помолчал, а потом задумчиво протянул:  
— Думаю, с него бы сталось. Типа, «раз мне стыдно к тебе идти, я понаблюдаю, как ты живёшь», или типа того. Он такой… жуткий местами.  
Тим отпрянул от Кона и слез с кровати, тут же направляясь к окну.  
— Тогда мы нашли Брюса, — обратился к мобильному Коннер. — Передать ему что-нибудь?  
— Ага, пусть сыну позвонит. А то Альфред сойдёт с ума от беспокойства, — у Дика за спиной вдруг заиграла какая-то музыка, и он тут же заговорил раза в три быстрее: — Ладно, слушайте, у меня перерыв закончился и пора на репетицию. Я только-только разогрелся как раз…  
— Беги давай, Глинда, — Тим отвернулся от окна и кивнул Кону на телефон. — И в три часа ночи больше не звони.  
Дик пробормотал что-то невнятное, и связь оборвалась. Коннер выключил телефон и поднял взгляд на Тима.  
Тот сонно моргал, с трудом держал глаза открытыми и зябко кутался в футболку Коннера.  
— Ты не стал мне говорить, что я прав, потому что не знал кто это, но не хотел меня беспокоить, да? — тихо спросил он.  
— И зачем ты такой догадливый? — Коннер встал. — Привести его?  
— Ну, можно оставить его там до утра, если тебе его не жалко, — Тим, наоборот, снова сел на край кровати.  
— Если ты ставишь меня перед выбором из серии «не дать Тиму выспаться» и «оставить мудака, лупившего Тима по рукам, на улице до утра», то мой выбор, по-моему, очевиден, — честно признался Коннер. — Потому что я праздник устрою в тот день, когда ты, наконец-то, хорошенько выспишься.  
— Попридержи фейерверки и клоунов, — Тим выдавил улыбку. — Я согласен поговорить с ним сейчас.

Коннер знал, что Брюс Уэйн, занимаясь с Тимом, не считал его выдающимся учеником. Он никогда не давал ему особенно сложных пьес и иногда бил линейкой по рукам, если Тим позволял себе такую роскошь, как ошибаться. Тим ходил к нему на занятия лет с семи, так что за те десять, что он учился только у Брюса, он заработал себе ворох комплексов. Впрочем, не только Уэйна можно было в этом обвинить.  
Кон ни на миг не забывал о линейке и о рассказах Тима о собственной неуверенности, пока спускался вниз; подходя к Брюсу, он об этом тоже помнил. Может, именно поэтому он и прихватил с собой биту.  
— Дик звонил, — обратился он к замершему под окнами мужчине, прежде чем тот снова ломанулся к своей машине. — Тим просил вас подняться.  
Брюс шевельнулся, уставившись на него, спрятал за пазуху какую-то папку и сделал шаг вперёд, не проронив ни слова.  
Кон закатил глаза и повёл его за собой.

Тим ждал в гостиной. Он закутался в плед и клевал носом, дожидаясь Кона и Брюса, и тут же, вздрогнув, вскинулся, как только Коннер щёлкнул замком. Он пристально уставился на Брюса и кивнул на треногу напротив дивана.  
— Доброй ночи, — тихо выдохнул он. Коннер посмотрел на него и ненадолго отлучился на кухню, чтобы включить кофеварку. Вернувшись, он сел рядом с Тимом и тоже уставился на молчащего мужчину, сидящего на крутящейся табуретке посреди их гостиной.  
— Здравствуй, Тим, — наконец произнёс он. Голос у него был низкий и хриплый, и от него будто веяло холодом.  
Тим напрягся рядом с Коннером, дожидаясь пока Брюс скажет что-нибудь ещё. Но тот молчал, будто совсем не рассчитывал, что его впустят.  
Пауза была долгой и тяжёлой. В какой-то момент щёлкнула кофеварка, и Кон вышел, чтобы вернуться с тремя чашками кофе. Но даже тогда пауза ещё не закончилась.  
— Слушай, — Кон любовно погладил биту, которую он опёр о подлокотник дивана. — Если ты не скажешь, зачем пришёл, мне придётся спустить тебя с лестницы, потому что кое-кто тут сидит на успокоительных и снотворном, — тщательно проговаривая английские слова, произнёс он. — Verstehen?  
Брюс обернулся, немного удивлённо глядя на него, и будто вправду собирался что-то сказать, но не нашёл слов.  
— Я помогу, — Тим потёр переносицу запястьем, потому что пальцы его снова не слушались. Коннер заметил, как Брюс немного щурится, неотрывно глядя Тиму на руки, а потом все же отводит взгляд. — Спасибо, что оплачиваете лечение, мистер Уэйн, — Тим слабо кивнул. — Я верну ваши деньги, как только снова смогу играть как прежде.  
— Это не обязательно, — ответил Брюс. Кон задумался. Он и правда никогда не задавался вопросом, кто оплачивает лечение Тима. Потому что страховка явно не могла покрыть все расходы, к тому же Джек Дрейк, отец Тима, уже несколько лет лежал в коме, и Тим был вынужден оплачивать его больничные счета. Сейчас Тим не мог играть, а значит, и зарабатывать деньги. Но он всё ещё не был нищим.  
— Обязательно, — Тим сдержал зевок. — Зачем вы пришли?  
— Возможно, для тебя это не так, но для меня ты такой же мой ученик, как и для аль Гула, — Брюс сцепил руки в замок и немного помолчал, наверное, подбирая слова. — Я не видел твоего потенциала, а когда увидел, было слишком поздно, и… — он оборвал собственную реплику, снова помолчал и начал сначала: — Мне нужно было убедиться, что лечение помогает.  
— Так себе, — Тим поднял руки. — Пуговицы застёгивать ещё сложно, — он покачал головой. — Но я справляюсь.  
— Ты упорный. Всегда таким был, — констатировал Брюс. Он всё-таки взял кружку с кофе, которую Кон поставил на столик, и сделал несколько глотков кофе. Тим неуверенно посмотрел на него, потом на собственные руки.  
— Помочь? — тут же спросил Коннер и потянулся к столику.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — Тим коснулся бесчувственными пальцами его запястья и покачал головой.  
В гостиной снова воцарилась тишина, пока Брюс не прокашлялся и не произнёс:  
— Мне очень жаль, что мои методы обучения были… такими.  
— Полагаю, нужное тебе английское слово «идиотские», — подсказал Кон, покивав и пригубив кофе. Он заметил, как Тим сдержал улыбку, и вместо него улыбнулся сам.  
— Думаю, это верно, — согласился Брюс.  
— Вы учитель старой закалки, мистер Уэйн. По крайней мере, кроме линейки вы больше ничем не увлекались, — Тим тоже попытался сцепить руки в замок, но пальцы никак его не слушались. Он разнервничался и спрятал руки под плед.  
— От старых плохих привычек тоже нужно избавляться, — Брюс говорил как-то не очень уверенно, будто взвешивал каждое своё слово. — Но я боялся, что ты сломаешься, — он моргнул. — И я очень рад, что ошибся.  
— Вы всегда ошибались насчёт меня, мистер Уэйн. Это та причина, почему я говорю, что я ученик Рас аль Гула, а не ваш, — нахмурился Тим. Брюс промолчал, будто не ожидая такой реакции. Впрочем, похоже, он вообще о Тиме знал слишком мало, чтобы вести спокойный и долгий диалог.  
— Я бы хотел услышать о твоих планах на будущее. Лечение, реабилитация, — перевёл тему Брюс.  
Тим вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
— Конечно. Деньги ваши…  
— И не только это. Твой отец всё ещё в коме, а он был моим другом, — поправил его Брюс. Вышло так же неуклюже, как попытки Тима самостоятельно завязать шнурки.  
— Нет, — встрял Кон. — Поговорите завтра днём. Я постелю тебе, Брюс, на диване, а ты, — он тряхнул Тима за плечо. — Немедленно пойдёшь спать. Моя страна. Моя квартира. Мои правила, — на всякий случай добавил он.

Конечно, он немного приврал — квартира была не его, а Тима. Но Тим не стал с ним спорить.


	2. IV.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все иллюстрации авторства [timmy_failure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile).

Кассандре нравилось прикладывать к стене стакан и прижиматься к нему ухом, чтобы лучше слышать, как играет их сосед. Делала она так нечасто — исключительно потому что редко оставалась дома одна.  
Ей нравилось, как он играет, потому что он не просто играл. Он проживал каждую мелодию, и то же происходило и с Кассандрой каждый раз. Тонкие стены и стеклянный стакан были её ключом к чужой душе.  
Музыка рассказывала о нём больше, чем он сам.

А потом он перестал играть. И когда начал снова, музыка была так же сломлена, как и он, и Кассандра перестала прижимать стакан к стене. Слишком жутко было слышать, как мелодии обрываются и сменяются кричащей от боли тишиной.

В отличие от Стефани, Кассандра не умела лечить душевные раны, в её компетенцию входила только техника и информационные технологии. 

Иногда Кассандра встречала Тима по утрам. Если он просыпался, когда небо только начинало окрашиваться в светло-синий, он спускался вниз и какое-то время просто сидел на крыльце, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Кассандра, возвращаясь домой из клуба, в котором крутила музыку, присаживалась рядом, выкуривала сигарету, трепала его по плечу и уходила наверх.  
Он был сломан, а она не умела чинить людей. Максимум — компьютеры.

— Эй, — она остановилась у крыльца и полезла в карман кожанки за сигаретами. — Как сам?  
Тим выглядел очень усталым. Тёмные круги под глазами выдавали долгую бессонную ночь, а дрожащие руки — переутомление.  
— Безумная выдалась ночка, — Тим держал бездвижные руки на коленях. — А ты?  
— Как всегда, — Кассандра плюхнулась рядом и пощёлкала зажигалкой, прикуривая. Затянувшись, она опёрлась локтем о свою коленку и уставилась на Тима, пристально сощурившись. — Ты точно в порядке?  
— Да ничего нового, — Тим покачал головой. — Приехал старый знакомый, и я… ну… — он поморщился и замолчал. Их молчание вышло каким-то гнетущим, потому что оба понимали, к чему приводят встречи со «старыми знакомыми».  
К воспоминаниям. Которые чаще всего делали больно.  
— Знаешь, я даже завидую тем, кому с прошлым встречаться не страшно, — Кассандра почесала висок большим пальцем и поморщилась. — И никого такого не знаю.  
Тим вдруг улыбнулся. Для такого потерянного человека, как он, вышло очень тепло и загадочно.  
— Кон не боится. Ну, у него проблемы в семье, но он не столько боится с прошлым встречаться, сколько просто… не хочет, — его пальцы слабо дрогнули, будто от самой мысли о Коннере, и он слабо рассмеялся. — А у меня такое пустое прошлое, что в нём больше булыжников, падающих на голову, чем чего-то другого.  
— Прекрасно понимаю, — Кассандра натянула рукав пониже, спрятав ожог от сигареты на запястье — метки её отца, которые никуда не исчезнут, даже если его больше не станет.  
Они помолчали ещё какое-то время. Кассандра достала ещё одну сигарету, и прикурила её о первую. Затушив бычок о ступеньку, она снова сделала глубокий вдох и решительно спросила:  
— Я могу как-то помочь? — хотя она всё ещё не умела лечить человеческие души.  
Тим немного подумал, а потом повернулся к ней и кивнул:  
— Думаю, кое с чем можешь. Стефани говорит, ты разбираешься в компьютерах?

В такой ситуации Кассандра не могла ему отказать. Так что она пошла за ним.

Тим жаловался на то, что его макбук то и дело перезагружался в самый неподходящий момент. И ещё на то, что для того, чтобы найти ошибку в системе, ему не хватает терпения и ловкости пальцев.  
— Я бы из-за такой мелочи никогда не позвал тебя, но сама понимаешь… Я печатаю стилусом, какое там провести работу над ошибками, — он достал из кармана халата ключи и начал сосредоточенно пытаться вставить его в замочную скважину. Кассандра даже не дрогнула, понимая, как важно ему преуспеть в этом самому.  
Тим чертыхнулся и всё же справился. Но прежде чем впустить её в квартиру, он немного ссутулился, будто мультипликационный злодей, и шепнул:  
— У нас гости, так что если тебе несложно… немного потише, — он открыл дверь, и Кассандра впервые шагнула в квартиру к своему музыкальному соседу.  
Она знала о нём очень много — больше многих других. Ей рассказывали об этом тонкие стены, музыка, тишина, а ещё разнообразные базы данных. Не то, чтобы это было чем-то важным.  
Квартира была удивительно уютной, кажется, больше за счёт заполонивших гостиную книг и вязанных вещей. Кассандра насчитала штук пять разных шарфов, причём несколько из них с варежками. На крышке старенького пианино лежала стопка партитур, прижатых оранжевой чашкой со сколотой ручкой.  
На выцветшем диване в (когда-то) красно-зелёную полоску, завернувшись в одеяло, спал мужчина. Он уткнулся лицом в стык между сиденьем и спинкой дивана, будто пытаясь спрятаться от солнечных лучей как можно дальше.  
— Солнце его угнетает. Но я не буду зашторивать окна всё равно, — шёпотом заметил Тим. Избегая смотреть на своего гостя, он поспешил достать из журнального столика старенький макбук. На крышке было несколько царапин, и Тим привычным движением провёл по ним пальцами, даже не заметив, как легко ему это далось.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — он протянул Кассандре макбук. — И сделаю тебе кофе. А сам полежу ещё полчасика, если ты не сочтёшь это грубостью? Чувствую себя совсем… — он моргнул, и с трудом открыл глаза. — Разбитым.  
— Я сама себе сделаю кофе, — Кассандра взяла мак подмышку. — Ложись.  
Она проследила за Тимом взглядом, пока его сгорбленная спина не скрылась за дверью спальни, наведалась на кухню за растворимым кофе и вернулась в гостиную. Она уселась прямо на журнальный столик, скрестив ноги по-турецки, раскрыла макбук и начала работу.  
Работы было не очень много, так что Кассандра особенно не торопилась. Она достала из сумки упаковку радужных тянучек и изредка потягивала остывающий кофе, а потом вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Мужчина на диване пошевелился, зашуршав одеялом, и сел.  
— Доброе утро, — хмуро заметила Кассандра. Она зажала в зубах полоску тянучки и уткнулась в экран.  
Мужчина нахмурился. Кассандра повернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза — она его узнала. Множество раз видела на каких-то афишах и дисках. И ещё читала статью о нём в википедии, когда узнавала, кто такой Тимоти Дрейк.  
Всё ещё глядя на него, Кассандра принялась копаться в настройках макбука, чтобы подключиться к своей базе.  
— Я же поздоровалась с вами, мистер Уэйн, — немного надавила она.  
Уэйн посмотрел на неё исподлобья и прохрипел:  
— Доброе утро, — и вопросительно уставился на неё, кажется, ожидая, что она представится.  
— Можете звать меня Касс. Я чиню мак Тимоти, — Кассандра отвернулась, и принялась пролистывать информацию, которую нашла на Уэйна. — Они с Коннером ещё спят. Если вы хотите кофе, сделайте себе растворимый. Кофеварка шумит. Я не думаю, что их стоит будить даже на пять минут раньше, чем они рассчитывают, — она разорвала тянучку пополам и зажевала один из кусочков. Уэйн вскинул брови, встал, свернув одеяло, и пошёл на кухню.  
К тому моменту, когда он вернулся, Кассандра уже знала, как зовут его детей, у кого он учился, когда был его последний концерт, сколько он заплатил за билеты, домашний адрес с индексом и подробную биографию. Например, Кассандра узнала, что Брюс Уэйн дружил с Джеком Дрейком и даже был крёстным Тима. При этом, как помнила Кассандра, он был крайне строгим учителем. Если её догадки были верны, то бивший Тима по рукам учитель, о котором он рассказывал своему психотерапевту, и был Брюсом Уэйном.  
Это определённо не было тем, что могло бы её к нему расположить.  
Он снова сел на диван, исподлобья поглядывая на Кассандру, а когда та, наконец, опустила крышку и повернулась к нему, рассматривая его так же хмуро, как он её, он прихлебнул кофе и спросил:  
— А вы хорошо его знаете? Тимоти?  
— Знаю, что вы били его по рукам линейкой с семи до семнадцати лет. Он ваш крестник. У него аллергия на тополиный пух. У него регулярный секс. Он ежедневно посещает сеансы реабилитации, два раза в неделю — группу поддержки, три раза в неделю — психотерапевта. Пять раз в неделю у него занятия музыкой. Что-то ещё?  
Уэйн, кажется, немного опешил, но взял себя в руки.  
— Это не совсем та информация, которую я хотел бы получить в ответ на вопрос: «Хорошо ли вы его знаете».  
— Это отличный ответ. Он даёт вам понять, что я хорошо знаю внешнюю сторону его жизни. Не очень хорошо — то, что он чувствует.  
— И это значит?  
— Он сломлен. Это может увидеть даже тот, кто с ним никогда не разговаривал. У него большая сила воли. И это тоже увидел бы кто угодно.  
— Это достаточно точное определение…  
— Нет. Хотите узнать, что он чувствует? Спросите его сами. Правда, учитывая, как вы его учили, не удивляйтесь, если он не скажет вам ни слова, — Кассандра допила кофе и улыбнулась уголками губ. Обычно людей эта полуулыбка пугала. Немного подумав, она вдруг добавила: — Вы такой же, как его родители. Откупаетесь от испорченного детства подачками. Конечно, вы очень помогаете, оплачивая лечение, но вам стоило бы относиться к людям хорошо даже до того, как они попадут в беду.  
— Да кто ты такая, чтобы мне лекции читать? — неожиданно жёстко отозвался Уэйн.  
— Всего лишь дочка парочки шизанутых преступников, которую запирали в комнате страха, если она себя плохо вела, — Кассандра сунула в рот ещё радужной тянучки и поднесла к губам кружку с остатками кофе.  
Будильник в спальне стал своеобразной точкой в их с Уэйном разговоре. Буквально через минуту в гостиной показался Коннер, а за ним и Тим. Он разминал руки, немного неторопливо, и Кассандра скосила взгляд на Уэйна. Мужчина моргнул, упорно глядя на лицо Тима, будто смотреть на кисти ему было страшно.  
Коннер, даже не заметив Кассандру, зевнул, потягиваясь, потом вдруг приобнял Тима за плечи, сонно поцеловал в щёку, буркнул что-то про кофе и ушёл на кухню. Тим сцепил пальцы в замок и вытянул их перед собой. Судя по его разочарованному взгляду, он всё ещё ничего не чувствовал.  
— Ну, как успехи? — он сел на столик рядом с Кассандрой. Кассандра протянула ему упаковку с тянучками и улыбнулась — не так жутко, как улыбалась Брюсу.  
— Ничего особенного. Ты такой чистюля, ничего лишнего, все ошибки отловлены, — она пожала плечами. — Можешь работать спокойно.  
Тим неуверенно достал тянучку, свернул её, очень медленно, но очень аккуратно, и положил в рот. Кассандра посмотрела на него, хитро сощурившись:  
— Тебе нужно больше обращать внимание на то, как работают твои пальцы.  
Тим удивлённо моргнул.  
— Может, тебе не нужен тренер, — пояснила Кассандра и придвинула ему мак. — Пойду сделаю себе кофе, — она поднялась и тоже ушла на кухню, оставив Тима — ненадолго — один на один с Уэйном.  
Коннер неуверенно перебирал кружки, и бурчал себе под нос на немецком, пытаясь рассчитать, сколько кофе нужно сварить.  
Кассандра тихо прокашлялась, и Коннер вздрогнул, резко обернувшись.  
— Ой, — выдохнул он на немецком. — Ты же Кассандра?  
— Вроде того, — Кассандра сполоснула кружку в раковине и поставила её рядом с теми, которые перебирал Кон. — Можно мне тоже кофе?  
— Конечно, — Коннер потёр переносицу и занялся кофеваркой. — Ты ему макбук чинила?  
— Да. И немного пообщалась с этим чудовищным человеком, который спал у вас на диване, — Кассандра опёрлась о кухонную тумбочку, наблюдая за Коннером.  
— Мне его почти жалко, — заявил он, посмотрев на неё очень серьёзно. Потом хмыкнул, сощурившись, и покачал головой: — На самом деле нет. Совсем нет.  
— Вот именно, — Кассандра не выдержала и зевнула. — Мне в принципе сложно быть милой, а он к этому определённо не располагает.  
— Именно так, — Кон закончил варить кофе и разлил его по чашкам, тут же вручив одну Кассандре и схватив оставшиеся три.  
Они вернулись в комнату в тот момент, когда Тим, сидя так же, как и Кассандра пару минут назад, на столе, пристально смотрел на Уэйна, уткнувшегося в какую-то папку.  
— Как «трогательно», что клиника сообщила вам, что собирается отказать мне в продолжении реабилитации. И ещё «трогательнее», что вы решили найти мне частного тренера. От вас я этого точно не ожидал, — Тим неловко теребил пальцами край растянутой футболки с чужого плеча и изредка посматривал на Уэйна.  
— Ты не думал, что тебе это не нужно? — заметил мужчина, отрывая взгляд от папки и поднимая его на Тима. — Что тебе не просто так говорят, что сделали всё возможное?  
Тим напрягся. Коннер тут же опустил кружки на стол и положил руку ему на спину.  
— Возможно вас это удивит, мистер Уэйн, но вы явно не тот человек, который имеет право, говорить мне, что мне делать, — выдохнул Тим, стиснув зубы. Он заметно расслабился от прикосновения Кона, хотя голос его дрожал. — Вы оплачиваете мне лечение, я вам благодарен, и я обещаю вернуть всё до единого цента. Но вы не можете давать мне советы.  
— Почему? — Уэйн отложил папку, потянулся за чашкой с новой порцией кофе и сделал большой глоток.  
— Может, потому что вы избегаете смотреть на мои руки, мистер Уэйн? — Тим сжал ткань футболки пальцами.  
— Может быть тебе хочется думать, что я на них не смотрю, потому что ты сам на них _не смотришь?_ — парировал Уэйн. Кассандра вскинула брови и насторожилась. Уэйн не был дураком. Человеком с сомнительными моральными качествами? Да, безусловно. Но он не был дураком.  
— Твой отец гордился бы тем, что у него такой сын. Но никто из нас — ни твои родители, ни я, ни аль Гул, не заслуживали такого опекаемого, как ты. Ты слишком хрупкий, — Уэйн в два глотка осушил свою кружку и поднялся. — Если ты всё-таки хочешь продолжить реабилитацию, то из этого списка в наших кругах закрепилась хорошая слава за Памелой Айсли и Дайной Лэнс. Уж кого из них ты выберешь, тебе решать. Я оставлю папку, — он забрал своё пальто. — Извините, что заставил понервничать, и спасибо за гостеприимство. До свидания, — он собрался уходить, как Кон вдруг дёрнулся и потянулся к лежащей у дивана бите.  
— Пусть уходит, — Тим поймал его за руку и покачал головой. Он даже не обернулся, когда Уэйн закрыл за собой дверь.  
Тим вдруг ударил пяткой по дивану, озлобленно скрипнув зубами, и выдавил:  
— Он ничего не знает. Я не могу останавливаться, только потому что он так сказал, — он поник и затих, всё ещё сжимая в немых пальцах ткань футболки.  
Коннер коротко взглянул на Кассандру, обеспокоенно, виновато и растерянно. Он наклонился к Тиму, заключая его в объятия, и уткнулся носом ему в плечо.  
— Всё в порядке. Я понимаю, — зашептал он.

Кассандра смотрела на него и думала, как тяжело, наверное, быть не в силах показать человеку, которого так сильно любишь, что он ошибается. Тим так упорно шёл к своей цели, что, начав достигать её, сам того не заметил.  
Брюс Уэйн это понимал. Это заметила Кассандра. Об этом знал и Коннер.  
Он просто ещё не знал, как открыть Тиму глаза.


End file.
